Untouchable Toy
by MagdalenaCS
Summary: Una noche destinada a la muerte en muchas formas, y al nacer de otras; un punto de inicio para lo que tal vez surja algún día contra la voluntad de ambos.  –es una lástima Danna, me tratas como si fuera un juguete, pero sabes que nunca podrás jugar con él


**Acá vengo con un pequeño oneshort que tengo hace años metido en la cabeza y que esta noche a querido salir a flote, es una de las ideas más queridas que tenia, es por ello que este fic fue escrito y pensado para AkasunaNoDeidara, sé que nunca me conecto pero a través de mi dei me entero de cómo estas, le pregunto por ti y te mando saludos. Son las seis de la mañana pero no pude evitar publicar este fic para ti, te quiero.**

**Bueno para mis lectores habituales aquí va otro trabajo espero que les guste!**

**Untouchable Toy**

**(Juguete Intocable)**

Telarañas por adornos, moho cubriendo cada pared a forma de una pintura esmeralda, la luz tintineante de una vela a punto de extinguirse, el viento frío colándose por una ventana mal cerrada y rodeando su cuerpo, lo único gélido en esa habitación. El sonido de una cama chirriante en el otro extremo de la pequeña habitación le daba la posibilidad de admirar en primera fila el acto pecaminoso que entre las sabanas gastadas y sucias se estaba llevando a cabo.

Una mujer de cabello rojo, símil al suyo, con curvas pequeñas, casi inexistentes y piel tan blanca que daba a entender que la muerte vendría a buscarla pronto, era el centro de aquel carnal espectáculo, al menos para cualquiera, pero no para él. Esa ramera no podía competir en nada con el hombre que en estos momentos la estaba haciendo suya, piel semi bronceada, cabellos de oro colgando por su espalda, sudor marcando los músculos tonificados, placer recorriendo cada fibra de la piel joven. – ¿te gusta lo que ves, danna? – fueron las palabras que salieron agitadas de los labios varoniles, y dejándolo sin saber qué respuesta sería la más adecuada para una situación como esta. Se encontraban aquí, en la habitación de una cualquiera, y en la cama se hallaba ella teniendo sexo con la persona que había logrado romper cada coraza que por veinte años había construido una a una en su corazón. No, no lo amaba, las marionetas no tenían sentimientos y él tampoco debería tenerlos; o al menos eso creía, hasta hoy, en que al ver a su compañero rubio disfrutando de este acto tan animal y tan humano a la vez, algo en su contenedor que se podría malentender como un latido le suplicaba detener lo que en estos momentos ellos estaban consumando.

Deidara llevaba años a su lado, pero hace solo uno que sabía que la obra maestra en que se había convertido nunca podría darle aquello que una simple y vulgar ramera podría brindarle por unas cuantas monedas; en su interior (porque no lo reconocería) se arrepentía todas las noches por haber revelado este secreto que debió guardar para sí en Hiruko, su última coraza. Nunca olvidaría la decepción plasmada en los orbes azules al descubrir la verdad, semidesnudos, en su propia cama; no podía ser egoísta y decir que esto era algo que podía omitirse entre ellos, porque no era así. Sasori le debía muchas cosas al bombardero, que aunque no fueran reconocidas por su mente, la pequeña fracción de su corazón que seguía viva dentro del contenedor artificial que ahora era necesitaba retribuir a la persona que había logrado despertarlo de su largo letargo y dejarlo salir a flote después de dos décadas de soledad. Así habían terminado aquí, el mocoso estúpido había tenido esta genial idea de que el podría acostarse con otra persona pero sería a él a quien estaría observando mientras el acto era llevado a cabo; en un principio la idea le pareció aceptable, el solo tendría que estar allí, quieto, y ver como las hormonas del adolecente hacían su trabajo en un cuerpo ajeno, mientras que el obtendría la vista de lo que el ojiazul hubiera hecho a su cuerpo si este hubiera podido permitírselo. Pero ahora, que sus ojos observaban lo que su mente no pudo englobar sentía como todo en él le reprendía por haber aceptado esta idea absurda; mas esto no era para sí, era para Deidara, por lo que tratando de razonar nuevamente dejó salir en un susurro impaciente – hazlo rápido, no me gusta que me hagan esperar-una sonrisa cruzó el rostro joven- entonces, solo mírame, hm.

Dicho esto, el joven artista concentró su atención en el cuerpo blanquecino de su fugaz amante de una noche; utilizando todos los recursos a su disposición se dedicó a sonsacar gemido tras gemido de aquella profesional en fingir pasión y deseo, sus bocas lamían y recorrían cada parte del prostituido cuerpo que minuciosamente se dedicó a encontrar para llegar al menos a sentir un atisbo de lo que sería hacer estos actos pasionales con su Danna. No, esto no era amor ni nada parecido, era simplemente una pasión que el maldito pelirrojo había despertado en él y que cuando al fin creyó tenerlo en sus manos, cuando por fin después de años de espera podría saciar sus deseos, la verdad cayó ante él como una balde de agua fría, pero dejando a su cuerpo aun ardiente de esa pasión que debía ser apagada, que necesitaba ser extinguida. Era un hombre persistente, ególatra en cierta forma, y al tomar esta decisión la verdad no pensó más de dos segundos en los sentimientos de su maestro, después de todo, él siempre se jactaba de no tenerlos.

Los gemidos iban en aumento, segundo tras segundo, asemejando para Sasori el tic tac de un reloj, las ventanas empañadas indicaban que la temperatura del lugar había aumentado, pero cuyo calor no parecía llegar de ninguna forma a él; hace varios minutos ya que la mirada azul cielo no era puesta en su ojos plomizos y eso le molestaba ¿acaso prefería a esa puta? ¿Era posible que después de todo lo que con el rubio había compartido no pudiera hacer el peso a un simple polvo?

Un gemido más fuerte de lo normal llegó hasta sus oídos, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, al parecer Deidara no estaba siendo muy amable; sonrió para sus adentros, después de todo era solo un objeto que su pareja desecharía luego de jugar con ella, nada más, no es como si uno se preocupara de cuidar un juguete tan usado que ya está a punto de romperse. Mas su sonrisa se borro rápidamente, cuando el coro monótono de gemidos fue interrumpido nuevamente por el bombardero –grita… ¡di mi nombre puta!

Esto estaba totalmente fuera sus planes, ¡él había dicho que ella no diría nada! Le habían pagado para que su sucia boca no dijera más que los gemidos animales a los que estaba acostumbrada, pero ahora, ¡ahora esa zorra estaba gritando con deseo el nombre solo deberían haber sido susurrado en ese tono por sus labios! Se sintió traicionado, esto ya no era algo entre ellos, era entre él y ella; se sentía como un tonto viendo algo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener pero que nunca sería suyo, que la pared que lo separaba era tan gruesa, pero a la vez tan trasparente, que le dejaba cruelmente ser testigo de aquello que no sería suyo jamás. Fue entonces, al escuchar una y otra vez, como puñales, el nombre de su pareja en la voz ajena, que su orgullo fue suprimido y su corazón comenzó rogar- ¡Deidara mírame!- nada… - ¡SOLO MIRAME MALDITA SEA!

El tono familiar quebró su trance, es que en verdad el parecido era impresionante, el mismo color y corte de cabello, el mismo color de ojos, semejante color de piel, pechos pequeños, casi podía sentir que era el pelirrojo quien se retorcía bajo su cuerpo… casi. Ese era el problema, ella era una experta, el símil era extraordinario, todo era perfecto, pero no podía satisfacerlo. Todas las similitudes no bastaban, no podía sentir que era a su Danna a quien estaba tomando esa noche. Entonces comenzó a entrar en pánico, no había condiciones más perfectas, no había nada más parecido a estar con el marionetista, pero aun así no era suficiente, no lo llenaba, ¡no satisfacía esa pasión quemante que estaba empezando a volverlo loco! tenía que extinguirlo, tenía que hacerlo, fuera con Sasori o con la mujer por la cual había pagado por ello. Olvido todo lo demás, tenía extinguir esto ahora, de lo contrario sabía que nunca volvería a haber otra oportunidad, que tendría que vivir con este sentimiento carcomiéndole las entrañas cada vez que su vista fuera bombardeada con la figura de su maestro. Comenzó a preguntarse qué era realmente lo que estaba pasando con él, qué clase de pasión no podría ser borrada con una noche como esta, con un cuerpo tan igual al que anhelaba, y detuvo sus pensamientos allí, fuera por la voz de Sasori o porque no quería realmente darse cuenta de cuál era la respuesta.

La mirada que recibió no era la que esperaba, había un brillo diferente, existía el deseo, el hambre, estaba él en sus ojos, pero había algo más, algo que podía sentir que sus propios artificiales ojos también estaban reflejando… esto no era suficiente. Cansado de actuar como espectador, se acercó al escenario cuyos únicos protagonistas debieron ser él y Deidara – solo mírame, no dejes de hacerlo hasta que sientas que es suficiente- no hubo una respuesta, los labios del artista de lo eterno besaron al de lo fugaz, demostrando con ellos un sentimiento que su cuerpo inhumano nunca podría sentir; sin embargo, en este momento, más que bizarro, en que entre medio de una misión se habían escabullido para terminar con este juego de años , un nuevo sentimiento afloraba en ambos, luchando por alcanzar la vida, pues ninguno quería que esa flor madurara… eso no podía suceder.

Tragó los gemidos que su compañero dejaba escapar y al parecer la mujer a su lado había entendido la indirecta de volver a cerrar la boca; el cuerpo joven finalmente se tenso por completo, dejando que su orgasmo se repartiera entre las piernas de la mujerzuela y los labios de su Danna. Sin siquiera esperar dos segundos, Sasori cortó el cuello de quien ozó tener algo que sólo debió haber sido suyo, fuera o no culpa de él o de ella. Deidara comenzó reírse nuevamente, rompiendo el beso que aun los unía, habían quedado en que sería el mismo quien la mataría, nunca pensó que el pelirrojo fuera quien asestara el mortal fin a esta noche para su acompañante – jamás imaginé que Akasuna no Sasori fuera un tipo tan celoso, ¿no pudiste aguantar las ganas de matarla con tus propias manos, hm? – su mirada mostró molestia, odiaba lo insolente que se había vuelto el mocoso una vez que le había entregado su confianza, y odiaba más aun cuando decía este tipo de cosas que no podía encontrar forma de desmentir – se atrevió a decir tu nombre, eso es algo imperdonable a mi parecer- sus manos ensangrentadas recorrieron desde el rostro hasta la cintura el cuerpo frente suyo dejando un rastro carmesí como evidencia de sus actos – sólo yo puedo gritar en ese tono tu nombre, sólo yo debería ser quien te entregara este tipo de placeres, sólo yo debería estar en tu mente mientras tienes sexo con otra- esto estaba mal, su deseo comenzó a aumentar de nuevo, pero esta vez no había nada que pudiera siquiera intentar apagarlo, nada que pudiera contenerlo – es una lástima Danna, me tratas como si fuera un juguete, pero sabes que nunca podrás jugar con él, hm- lo odio, ¡lo odio! ¿Por qué tenía que decirlo? ¿Que no era suficiente con la humillación y sensaciones confusas que había vivido esta noche?

-tengo ante mí el mejor de los juguetes, aun cuando no pueda jugar con él, al menos deseo que sea mío y que nadie más lo toque- esto era porque nunca sería lo mismo una puta o quien fuera en su cama que Sasori bajo ella, no estaba la conquista, no estaba la emoción de la victoria de romper ese orgullo tan grande como su tozudez en creer que el arte es eterno, no estaba esa doble recompensa de domar a quien preferiría matarse antes de reconocer su deseo por él, de sonsacarle gemidos que seguramente ocultaría bajo una almohada en busca de refugiar el poco orgullo que no hubiera destrozado al hacerlo suyo, ni ver sus ojos mirándolo con temor al ver expuesto todo su ser, toda su alma, ante ese mocoso estúpido, como él llamaba, que le dio más de mil razones para odiar el eterno arte que tanto pregonaba.

Deidara tomó una ducha y se vistió nuevamente, el sol anunciaba el amanecer, todo hacía parecer que nada había sucedido esa noche, que la luna se había llevado con ella el secreto, claro está, si no se considera que sólo horas antes en ese mismo lugar, que ahora no era más que un gran agujero de tierra, existió una aldea pequeña, de gente sencilla, que tuvieron el mal azar de tener entre sus meretrices a una excepcionalmente semejante a la obsesión de un terrorista.

-se que te estás preguntando si querré hacer esto de nuevo, hm –eran años juntos después de todo, había aprendido a descifrar lo que significaba cada gesto de cuerpo ajeno.

-pues espero que la respuesta sea negativa, porque yo no volveré a prestarme para saciar estas enfermas fantasías tuyas- esperaba que quedara claro que con que él no participara significaba obviamente que Deidara tampoco debería acostarse con otra mujerzuela o persona cualquiera que no fuera él; claro, si fuera posible.

-no te preocupes, maldito celoso, que si hay algo que he aprendido esta noche es que nadie podrá darme nunca lo que deseo, hm.

-¿y qué es lo que sería aquello mocoso?- sabía su respuesta, e interiormente, sonrió.

-Tú.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bien este es el fin de este fic, espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus lindos review! Lorien para ti con cariño :3**


End file.
